Je suis comme ça, gamin !
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Mathieu, excédé par le comportement du Patron, l'oblige à vivre menotté en compagnie du Geek pour qu'il arrête enfin de martyriser ce dernier. Geek craint cette décision. Mais alors qu'ils sont obligés de cohabiter ensemble, Geek va faire de surprenantes découvertes. OS Geetron. (à la demande de Deponia)


**Bienvenues ! Bienvenues dans le donjon le plus sombre ! **

**Ah mince je me suis trompée de jingle. Je recommence.**

**Bienvenues sur ce nouvel OS entre l'écriture de deux chapitres, mes très chères mandragores adorées que j'aime !**

**L'idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de Deponia, qui avait trouvé la bonne réponse à une citation glissée dans ma fiction _Petit problème de concordance_. Et son idée m'a beaucoup inspirée ! Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Deponia, allez voir ce qu'elle écrit. Elle a son style et il est bien ^^ Deponia, j'espère que tu vas aimer. **

**C'est la première fois que j'écris un pairing avec les personnalités d'SLG. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc et j'ignore si je recommencerai mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ça. L'émission Salut les geeks ainsi que tout ce qui s'y touche appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Si ce que j'écris le dérange, je retirerai cet OS.**

**Au début j'avais prévu un OS du genre 2000 mots, en pensant que ce serait largement suffisant, mais au fil de l'écriture, j'ai largement dépassé ce nombre ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Et tu appelleras ça comment ?

\- Bienvenue sur internet ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

\- Mathieu, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'embêter, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Je sais que tu comptes sur moi pour les chansons mais...

\- Il ne faut pas prendre de temps ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir la vidéo en retard. Et puis pour les quatre ans de Salut les Geeks, je suis extrêmement motivé !

Maître Panda regarda celui pour qui il travaillait, celui qui affichait en ce moment-même un grand sourire, celui dont il allait briser la bonne humeur.

\- Mathieu, le 11 mars 2015, c'est dans quatre mois.

\- Oui et ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent non ? Genre terminer l'instant panda du dernier épisode ?

Mathieu allait répondre le plus sérieusement du monde que l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre qu'un cri suraigu se fit entendre dans le couloir.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Ne fait pas ta chochotte. Allez viens, on va bien se marrer, gamin !

\- Aaaaahhh !

La porte de la cuisine, dans laquelle se trouvaient Mathieu et l'ursidé, s'ouvrit brusquement sur le Geek en larmes et sur le Patron avec un sourire malsain le poursuivant avec un godemichet en main. Geek se précipita vers les deux autres et rechercha une aide.

\- Au secours ! Il veut me faire du mal !

\- C'est toi qui demandais au Hippie comment on faisait les bébés exactement ! Comme l'autre n'était pas en état de t'expliquer, j'ai voulais le faire à sa place. Et même te montrer la partie pratique de ce que j'allai te raconter, ce n'est pas généreux de ma part ? Bon après c'est vrai, ça aurait été avec deux hommes, mais c'est la même chose, gamin !

Maître Panda s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Laisse-le tranquille !

\- C'est à force de le protéger comme ça qu'il va finir puceau à vie !

\- Bouhouhou !

\- Tu es un être ignoble !

\- Allez gamin ! Sortons faire un tour dans ma cave tous les deux !

\- Il est méchant avec moi !

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

\- Tatiana m'a appris la semaine dernière une nouvelle technique inventée en Corse qui est tellement extra que l'expression corsée prend tout son sens !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE !

Le hurlement venait de Mathieu et les avait tous fait taire. Le jeune homme adorait vraiment son travail et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Son émission, c'était son bébé et il était très fier d'arriver bientôt aux quatre ans de l'émission, avec toujours plus d'abonnés, de vues et de commentaires gentils. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement donné vie et corps à ses personnalités, son quotidien était plus que mouvementé. Car ses personnalités n'étaient pas exactement comme on pouvait les voir dans les vidéos.

Non.

Elles étaient pires.

Car étant des personnalités créées du cerveau de Mathieu avec pour unique but qu'être des êtres caricaturaux poussés à l'extrême, Mathieu n'avait pas pensé à l'époque à des petits détails qui pourtant aujourd'hui lui pourrissaient bien la vie. Par exemple, que ce soit le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie ou le Panda, aucun des quatre n'avaient besoin de manger ou dormir. Aussi Mathieu devait-il supporter à longueur de journée et de nuit ses personnalités. Et s'il était habituel de voir l'homme en costume noir faire des propositions indécentes au gameur, ces derniers temps, les commentaires salaces se multipliaient sans cesse.

\- Mathieu ? osa demander Maître Panda.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces histoires.

Mathieu fixa le Patron.

\- Va me chercher une paire de menottes. Ne fais pas l'innocent je sais que tu en as plein, mais prends en une simple et efficace. Et prends les clefs au passage.

Bien qu'étonné, le Patron se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce qui était demandé. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et finit par sortir d'un tiroir une paire classique mais qui répondait aux attentes prévues à cet effet. Tout en chantonnant "_A la pêche aux moules moules moules..._", il revint dans la cuisine où il retrouva Mathieu avec son air furieux et les deux autres qui ne savaient toujours pas ce que leur créateur avait en tête. A peine Mathieu eut-il l'objet en main qu'il menotta Patron d'une main et fit de même Geek avec la menotte de libre qui restait, ce qui fit qu'ils étaient tous les deux attachés à la même paire.

\- Hééééééé !

\- C'est une idée intéressante, gamin !

\- Mais enfin Mathieu, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'indigna Panda.

\- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, car je ne le répéterai pas.

Tous furent attentifs, curieux malgré tout. Mathieu leur expliqua son plan.

\- Patron, tes sous-entendus et tes envies, je ne veux plus les entendre. Geek, tu es incapable de te défendre et ton comportement est aussi inacceptable que l'autre. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous allez devoir vivre ensemble et vous accommoder de cette situation, pour tout le temps où vous serez menottés. Je veux que grâce à ça, le jour où je vous libérerai, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura plus de problème entre vous !

\- Mais...

\- Geek, pas de pleurnicheries, ni de plaintes auprès des autres. Toi Patron, interdiction de lui faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'est pas d'accord, aucun truc ou même la plus petite allusion sexuelle ! Compris ? D'ailleurs je veux que vous le promettiez ! Tout de suite ! Et que si vous transgressez cette promesse, je vous supprime, définitivement, comme je l'ai fait pour le Prof ou la Fille. En attendant, je garde les clefs.

\- D'accord, Mathieu, dit Geek avec sa petite voix.

\- Roh, gamin, t'es pas jouasse ! Mais s'il faut le faire...

* * *

A peine eurent-ils promis que Mathieu sortit de la cuisine en annonçant qu'il avait des courses à faire et il entraîna Maître Panda avec lui. Même si à l'exception de quelques proches du vidéaste personne n'était au courant pour la création des personnalités, si jamais quelqu'un apercevait l'ursidé en compagnie de Mathieu, on pourrait croire que c'est un cousin ressemblant et fan et on n'osera pas les déranger.

Du coup, les deux menottés se retrouvèrent seuls. Geek se mit à paniquer, même s'il ne le montra pas ouvertement. Attaché et si proche de cet homme qu'il redoutait tant, c'était pour lui un gros calvaire. Maintenant, l'option fuite n'était même plus envisageable ! Geek se mit à haïr son créateur. Presque un peu, il serait prêt à disparaître définitivement plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec cet homme qui lui ressemblait physiquement mais qui était si dangereux !

Patron n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la peur du gameur car il se retourna vers lui comme si de rien n'était et lui posa une question.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation, on fait quoi ?

Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu es sourd ? On fait quoi ? Vu qu'on ne peut plus faire ce qu'on veut comme ça, autant se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on va faire, car je sens que ce traitement va durer longtemps et je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas respecter ta promesse et ne pas me faire de mal ?

Patron soupira.

\- J'ai peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais je n'ai qu'une parole, gamin. Tu crois honnêtement que si Mathieu, qui m'a tout autant créé que toi, ne le savait pas, il m'aurait cru comme ça du premier coup sans se méfier ?

\- ...Non.

\- Bah alors ? Ce soir à dix-neuf heures je dois allez voir le bordel où je travaille, mais on a encore quelques heures devant nous. Alors je répète encore une fois ma question : que faisons-nous ? Je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'un truc nunuche !

Il fallut quelques secondes au pauvre Geek pour que ses neurones se reconnectent. Non seulement le Patron allait respecter sa promesse, mais en plus il était prêt à partager des activités avec lui ? A croire que le Hippie avait mélangé quelque chose de pas net dans son coca (même s'il n'était pas obligé de se nourrir, il aimait vraiment cette boisson et en buvait à l'occasion).

\- On... pourrait jouer ensemble à Mass Effect ?

\- C'est un jeu pas trop nul ?

\- C'est un jeu juste génial ! s'enthousiasma Geek, oubliant un instant ses craintes le temps de se remémorer des bons souvenirs.

\- Puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix...

Mais pour aller dans la chambre du timide, les deux personnalités durent se coordonner entre elles. Ce ne fut pas facile. Patron avançait plus rapidement, il fallait qu'ils puissent sortir de la cuisine sans se cogner et monter les escaliers sans tomber. Il y eut des hésitations, des croche-pieds involontaires, des plaintes. Mais les menottés comprirent en montant les escaliers que pour ce que cela marche entre eux, pour que la coordination fonctionne, il fallait tout simplement qu'ils se fassent confiance. Si pour le Patron cela se résuma à un haussement d'épaule résigné, Geek éprouvait encore une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de l'autre. Cependant, il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sous le regard du Hippie qui voyait dans son champ de vision des cochons dansant la java, les deux personnalités réussirent à monter les escaliers sans problème, même si ce fut long.

Une fois en haut, devant la chambre du Geek, ce dernier hésita un instant. Même s'il avait envie de jouer et qu'il avait compris qu'il devait vivre pendant une durée indéterminée avec l'homme en noir, celui-ci n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans cette pièce, malgré ses nombreuses menaces indiquant qu'il surprendrait le joueur en pleine partie de quelque chose pendant le sommeil de Mathieu pour les faire subir des choses horribles. Patron, de son côté, inconscient des pensées qui traversaient son compagnon d'infortune, s'impatienta.

\- Bon, on entre ?

\- Euh oui !

Geek poussa la porte. Tout dans la pièce indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'un gameur invétéré. Trois ordinateurs, plusieurs consoles, de nombreuses piles de jeux vidéos, des posters, BD et figurines liés à cet univers... Patron grimaça à cette vision. Cette chambre était si différente de la sienne ! Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de commettre une grosse bêtise. Pourtant, il suivit l'autre qui l'entraîna jusque devant l'un des ordinateurs et prit le jeu qui l'intéressait pour l'installer. Patron pressentait que le temps allait être long avant de pouvoir rejoindre son bordel.

\- Je viens d'installer le jeu, dit Geek de sa voix timide mais plus assurée car cela relevait du domaine qu'il connaissait bien. Si tu veux, je commence une nouvelle partie pour te montrer comment ça marche ?

\- Ok...

Patron fit néanmoins preuve de bonne volonté et se concentra sur l'écran. Gentiment, patiemment, Geek lui expliqua l'histoire, comment on y jouait, ce qu'il pouvait faire, etc. Parfois, perdu dans ses explications, Geek bougeait plus et oubliait que son interlocuteur était attaché à lui, aussi l'un des bras de Patron bougeait en même temps. Normalement, ce dernier se serait plaint voire serait passé à l'action pour lui faire comprendre son désaccord, mais pour une fois, captivé par ce qu'il voyait, il n'y fit même pas attention. Patron se prit au jeu et joua avec une certaine forme de plaisir. Il râla quand il ne réussissait pas correctement ce qu'il voulait faire, mais Geek lui donnait des conseils et s'il pressentait que Patron galérait, il prenait provisoirement les commandes pour l'aider.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut pourtant court, Patron fut interpellé par Geek.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais allez voir ton bordel.

\- Oui, pour dix-neuf heures ! Ne me dérange pas pour rien !

\- Patron, il est presque vingt-et-une heure !

\- Quoi ?!

Patron regarda sa montre et faillit hurler. En effet, sa montre affichait 20:48.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ça fait plus de six heures qu'on joue à ton jeu ?

\- Oui...

\- Je... Allons-y, vite !

Patron, en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise, entraîna Geek avec lui.

\- Aïe !

Geek ne s'étant absolument pas attendu au mouvement, il se cogna contre son bureau et tomba à terre. Forcément, avec le poids de son corps, Patron le suivit dans sa chute. La moquette sur le sol et la présence de coussins atténua le choc. Néanmoins, leurs têtes se cognèrent et leurs poignets autour des menottes leurs firent souffrir entre la sensation d'avoir mal et la brûlure causée par un frottement rapide et brutal. Mathieu les avait créé avec les sensations, dont la douleur. Rien n'était parfait.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

\- C'est de ta faute ! Il n'y a pas que toi, je suis là aussi ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne et pense aussi un peu aux autres !

Un lourd silence s'installa. C'était la première fois que le Geek tenait tête au Patron pour dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Quant au Patron, il ne répliqua pas. Cette situation était aussi bien inédite qu'étrange pour les deux personnalités. Tous deux se frottèrent les mains en se lançant des regards durs. Un bout de cinq longues minutes, où le Patron n'osait rien dire, bien qu'il soit furieux, Geek parla.

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Je croyais que tu m'en voulais.

\- Je t'en veux toujours. Mais tu as passé plusieurs heures en ma compagnie à jouer alors que ce sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu. Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on doit cohabiter ensemble désormais. Donc je vais t'accompagner.

Sa voix baissa, prouvait qu'il ne tenait pas à y aller. Mais il était toujours très honnête et disait la vérité au Patron. Il était lui aussi prêt à faire des efforts, même si depuis sa chute il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir pleurnicher dans son coin avec M. Nounours dans les bras pour se consoler.

Content, Patron n'ajouta rien et commença à s'en aller, mais sans précipitation cette fois-ci. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce puis de la demeure sans se heurter, parfaitement synchronisés.

\- Vous allez où ? demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Il s'agissait de Mathieu, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, qui les avait vu partir et qui voulait savoir ce qu'il en était. Même si le jeune homme savait que Patron respecterait sa promesse, on ne savait jamais.

\- On va se promener, gamin. J'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air.

\- Désolé, mais je ne te crois pas.

\- Il y a une salle d'arcade ouverte toute la nuit, s'empressa d'intervenir Geek. Je l'ai supplié de m'y conduire.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Geek ne mentait jamais d'habitude, mais là, il avait comme un doute.

\- C'est ça ! confirma Patron. Il n'arrêtait pas de geindre ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je veux être tranquille moi !

Et sous le regard suspicieux de Mathieu, Patron entraîna Geek avec lui. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il se mouva plus lentement, laissant à l'autre le temps de comprendre et de faire comme lui. Tous deux commençaient à prendre l'habitude. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du vidéaste, Geek craqua.

\- J'ai menti ! J'ai menti à Mathieu alors qu'il me fait confiance !

\- Arrête de chialer, sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas un drame, de mentir !

\- Mais... mais...

\- Si tu regrettes tant que ça de l'avoir fait, alors hurle assez fort pour rameuter tout le quartier dont Mathieu ! Sinon tu te la boucle !

Geek était tellement stupéfait que ses gémissements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

\- Je préfère ça !

Les personnalités continuèrent à avancer tranquillement. Parfois, des gens les regardaient. Au pire, on croirait que c'étaient des fans d'SLG fous de SM.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Geek ne savait pas encore s'il devait se confier aussi facilement, mais il décida de répondre.

\- Si tu lui avais dit la vérité, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis.

\- Mais tu aurais pu échapper à ce qui va t'attendre.

\- Tu parles de ça comme si ce n'était rien à tes yeux, mais... Je vois bien dans ton regard que c'est important pour toi.

Les deux personnalités étaient justes devant le bordel. Le coin était très agité et bourré de monde. Pourtant, quand le Patron se stoppa net et regarda Geek droit dans les yeux, le reste du monde lui semblait inexistant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je... On me croit crédule et naïf, je le suis, mais par contre, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ignore pourquoi, mais tu tiens réellement à ce bordel alors c'est pour ça que je veux bien te faire plaisir.

Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage du Patron pour vite disparaître, mais Geek l'avait bien vu.

\- Ecoute, gamin, ce que tu viens de dire, ce que tu vas voir et comprendre, ne le répète à personne. Tu entends gamin ? A personne !

\- D-D'accord !

\- Bien !

Patron se lança et Geek suivit. Ils entrèrent par une porte de derrière. Quasiment aussitôt, une femme très maquillée et habillée de façon à attirer tous les hommes de la ville se précipita vers l'homme dangereux.

\- Patron, enfin ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que...

La femme s'interrompit en apercevant le pauvre Geek qui était partagé entre l'effroi et la vision des boobs qui s'offrait à lui, ainsi que les menottes. Mais Patron voulait entendre la suite.

\- Oui, Tatiana ? Du nouveau ?

\- Euh... Je disais que ce soir les filles n'ont pas été inactives ! On en a trouvé deux autres.

\- Elles sont dans la salle habituelle ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, je vais dans mon bureau. Occupe-toi comme d'habitude ! Et pas un mot sur cette situation avec le gamin, ou je te fais regretter d'avoir un jour croisé mon chemin !

Patron se précipita ver son bureau. Geek dû suivre malgré lui une cadence assez rapide mais eut quand même le temps de se retourner pour voir la réaction de Tatiana. Au lieu de voir un air effrayé ou blasé comme il s'y attendait, il vit un sourire sur le visage de Tatiana. Un sourire chaleureux.

Geek n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà il se retrouva dans le bureau. Démontrant une certaine habitude, Patron regardait les feuilles posées avec attention. Il s'agissait de nombres, comptes rendus, résultats de chiffres d'affaires, des fiches des prostituées qui travaillaient ici. La paperasse n'intéressa pas Geek, qui se posait de nombreuses questions. Mais Patron semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne disait rien, oubliant complètement la présence de l'autre. Ce dernier n'osait d'ailleurs rien dire, de peur de déclencher la fureur du Patron.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Une fille, qui devait être majeure depuis peu, pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Chef ! Tatiana m'envoie ! C'est l'une des deux nouvelles, on a un problème avec elle !

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Merci Estana !

_Merci ?_ Geek avait bel et bien entendu cet homme remercier la fille. Qui elle ne semblait pas surprise de recevoir un tel compliment. Et qui afficha le même sourire que Tatiana.

Les deux personnalités traversèrent plusieurs pièces, rencontrant au passage plusieurs prostituées avec leurs clients. Même s'ils marchèrent assez vite, Geek remarqua que toutes les femmes, sans exception, prenaient le temps de sourire ou d'hocher respectueusement la tête en présence du Patron, qui n'y fit guère attention. Mais que ce passait-il ? Pour ces femmes ne craignaient-elles pas Patron et semblaient lui porter de l'affection ?

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une pièce, tout au fond de l'établissement. Patron prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Geek, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, pourtant, il observa attentivement ce dont il était témoin. La pièce était meublée. Tatiana et deux autres prostituées de l'établissement étaient également présentes. Et plus loin, deux femmes. Prostituées elles aussi vu leur accoutrement. Pourtant, elles ne semblaient pas connaitre les autres. Si l'une démontrait un certain calme, l'autre s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Au rapport ! ordonna Patron.

\- Trouvées devant la gare. Nous leur avons tout expliqué, répondit Tatiana. L'une à pigé, l'autre refuse de nous croire.

\- Ok...

Geek sentit que Patron voulait avancer aussi n'opposa-t-il aucune résistance et il suivit le mouvement. Patron alla voir l'agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce qu'on t'a expliqué ? cria-t-il, furieux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Ah ouais ? Et le discours, il n'est pas convaincant peut-être ? Et l'argent, on l'a pas inventé, tu l'as vu !

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! s'époumona l'autre.

\- Pour ta famille ?

\- Oui !

\- Si tu coopères, ça ne sera pas un problème ! On a les moyens, on est habitué ! Si t'es assez conne pour ne pas saisir ta chance, alors je n'insiste pas, mais faudra pas te plaindre après !

Son interlocutrice fondit en larmes.

\- Si jamais à cause de vous ma famille a des problèmes...

\- Elle n'en aura pas. Ecoute...

Patron enleva ses lunettes et regarda la fille, qui devait avoir dix-sept ans tout au plus. Geek retint un hoquet de surprise. Jamais, malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait pu Patron sans ses fameuses lunettes de soleil.

\- Je te jure que je ferai tout pour te sortir de là. Je l'ai fait pour Tatiana, Tsuni et Queen qui se trouvent ici, mais aussi avec plein d'autres. Si je n'étais pas sûr de moi, je ne te le proposerais pas. De toute manière, je ne vais pas te forcer, toi seule est maîtresse de ton choix. Je vais te laisser partir avec l'argent. Si tu reviens demain, alors je vais m'occuper de toi avec les filles. Dis-nous juste pour ta famille et on s'en occupe, ok ?

\- Ok...

Geek n'en revenait pas. Patron avait parlé d'un ton doucereux, presque paternaliste. Il avait souri et rassuré la fille et conforté l'autre dans sa décision. Le gameur vit alors que les deux filles donnèrent des renseignements personnels sur leur vie aux prostituées qui travaillaient pour Patron et Tatiana leur remit des liasses de billets en leur disant "A demain !" avec gentillesse.

Patron, satisfait, sortit. Maintenant habitué, Geek suivait sans que cela ne pose problème aux deux.

\- Bon, on rentre, décida Patron, sinon Mathieu va se poser des questions.

\- A propos de questions...

\- Non gamin ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit non !

Geek n'osa répliquer et ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot de la nuit.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et se ressemblèrent. Contrairement à la première nuit, Patron ne bougea plus de la maison, s'informant de ce qu'il se passait dans son bordel via téléphone en essayant d'en cacher le plus possible à son compagnon d'infortune. Geek continuait à se poser plein de questions mais il se confrontait à un mur de silence quand il osait aborder le sujet.

Malgré tout cela, le quotidien pour les deux personnalités s'améliora grandement. Parfaitement synchronisés, il suffisait d'un infime mouvement de l'un pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il fallait bouger. Même les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Mais il y eut quand même des obstacles à franchir. Comme s'habiller ou se laver. Geek était énormément pudique et Patron n'aimait pas qu'on le voit comme ça dans toute sa splendeur. Mathieu avait proposé de les libérer le temps de quelques minutes à chaque fois que l'opération sera nécessaire, mais étrangement, tous deux refusèrent. Ils n'osèrent se l'avouer, mais ils craignaient tous les deux de refuser de se faire menotter à nouveau et que l'idée échoue. Le vidéaste, leur faisant comprendre que s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs vêtements se déchirent il fallait qu'ils l'écoutent lui, les obligea à coopérer. Les deux personnalités étaient libérées le temps de se dévêtir et de se rhabiller. Mais pour ne pas prendre de risque de fuite (Mathieu pouvait s'attendre à tout de leur part) Geek et Patron restaient attachés lors de la douche.

Aussi les personnalités se retrouvèrent nues en même temps quand il fallait se laver et étaient automatiquement très proches. Leurs corps étaient identiques. Pourtant, voir l'autre dévêtu alors qu'ils étaient liés de cette manière rendit la scène étrangement érotique. Geek se retrouvait plus rouge qu'une tomate et bafouillait de façon horrible tandis que Patron n'osait la ramener et ne disait absolument rien, même quand ils savonnaient le dos de l'autre pour des raisons pratiques. Les menottes ne rouillaient pas au contact de l'eau, aussi la douche pouvait être prise régulièrement sans qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de ce détail.

La gêne partagée les rendait maladroits et hésitants. Toutefois, d'un accord tacite non formulé, ils décidèrent d'ignorer la réaction commune de leur entrejambe pour passer le plus rapidement possible à autre chose.

Jamais Patron ne joua autant de sa vie. Pas même Geek. Plusieurs jeux y passèrent. Geek expliquait, Patron appliquait. Les heures défilaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Car tous les deux adoraient et savouraient ces moments passés ensemble, même si aucun des deux n'osaient l'avouer tout haut. Une complicité évidente les unissant, mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en rendre réellement compte. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine de ce traitement, Mathieu comme Maître Panda tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que le plan du premier semblait avoir marché. Aussi Mathieu, qui en plus avait besoin d'eux pour le tournage de son nouvel épisode, prit la clef et les libéra.

S'ils montrèrent une joie manifeste, aussi bien pour Patron que pour Geek, enfin libres, un sentiment d'étrange vide s'empara d'eux.

* * *

Le soir même, Patron partit sans rien dire. Geek, déterminé, le suivit. Il avait reconnu la route qui menait au bordel. Silencieux tel un ninja, Geek réussit à ne pas se faire repérer et pénétra dans le bâtiment à la suite de l'homme en noir.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la même salle, les deux prostituées de l'autre soir, la calme et celle qui fut agitée, toutes deux se précipitèrent dans les bras de Patron.

\- Merci ! dirent-elles. Merci pour tout !

\- Ça va ! grogna Patron en voulant s'écarter.

Les filles s'éloignèrent un peu, mais comme pour les autres, elles lui sourirent avec un air de reconnaissance. Alors que Geek se posait encore plus de questions, celle qui avait refusé au premier de croire en Patron se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh ! Un client ! Je m'en occupe ?

Patron comme les autres se retournèrent vers Geek qui ne savait plus où se cacher.

\- Non ! Je suis...

\- Un sale fouineur ! compléta Patron. Qui va avoir que ce qu'il mérite !

Il empoigna Geek fermement et l'emmena jusque dans le bureau. Si Geek avait mal à cause de cette empoignade, le contact avec Patron, de nouveau si proche de lui, lui fit du bien, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ce sentiment était partagé par Patron, mais il refusait de se l'avouer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu me caches !

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas t'en parler !

\- Mais moi je veux que tu m'en parles !

Geek semblait si sûr, si déterminé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Patron en était étonné. Mais il aimait ça, vraiment.

\- Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ?

\- Parce que je te le demande ?

Il était si mignon. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça.

\- Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Mais promets-moi de ne jamais en parler à quiconque ! T'entends gamin ? A personne !

\- Promis !

Patron hésita encore une demi-seconde puis se lança.

\- Eh bien...

Il fut coupé par des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Tatiana entra.

\- Il y a de gros clients qui viennent d'arriver et ils veulent vous parler, boss !

\- Bon ! J'y vais. Tiens compagnie au gosse en attendant.

\- D'accord !

Se retrouvant seul avec cette femme, Geek n'osait plus rien dire. Tatiana sentit sa gêne et chercha à la dissiper.

\- Alors comme ça tu connais notre chef ? Il a l'air de tenir à toi. Tu es un ami, c'est ça ?

\- Euh oui c'est ça. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il fait là, à part tenir un bordel.

\- Tenir un bordel ? Mais il fait bien plus que cela ! Il est notre bienfaiteur !

\- Bienfaiteur ?

Tatiana sourit.

\- Moi et toutes les autres, on a été sauvée grâce à lui. Souvent, on nous contraignait à se prostituer car nos familles étaient endettées et tenues en otage par des hommes vraiment affreux. On n'avait pas le choix alors on s'exécutait. Lui, pendant ce temps, il a gagné de l'argent grâce au loto, avant d'acheter ces locaux. Puis il m'a sauvé, moi la première. Il procède toujours de la même façon : il nous prend, nous emmène ici, nous explique son plan, qui est de nous sauver. On lui dit pourquoi on a été obligée de se prostituer, on donne l'adresse de notre famille et il nous donne de l'argent, pour cacher à notre proxénète qu'on n'a pas bossé. Puis on revient et tant qu'il n'a pas pu protéger notre famille, il nous donne de l'argent. Quand la famille est protégée, alors nous voilà libre.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais vous travaillez pour lui non ?

\- On travaille volontairement pour lui. Il faut bien qu'on ramasse de l'argent sinon on ne peut rien donner aux nouvelles. Bon, lui ne ramasse plus personne, on le fait à sa place. Il nous fait confiance. Mais il gère les affaires. Beaucoup de filles sauvées ne sont plus ici, car Patron leur a trouvé un vrai travail ou leur a payé des études ou formation pour un meilleur avenir. On est prête à travailler pour lui certains soirs pour l'aider dans son combat. Moi, avec Tsuni et Queen, ont est ses associées et on vit principalement grâce aux revenus du bordel et on fait les rondes pour ramasser les filles qui ont besoin d'aide. Et puis, en faisant tomber la concurrence, les clients viennent chez lui et pas ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi il a voulu faire ça ? Vous sauver alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

\- Car pour lui, une fille contrainte et malheureuse ne peut être bonne au lit. Il est pour l'acte volontaire et non forcé. Je sais qu'il veut montrer tout le temps un côté dur et malsain, mais au fond, il est génial. Et il n'a jamais obligée à faire quoi que ce soit, pas plus qu'aux autres.

\- Oh !

Bouleversé par toutes ces révélations, Geek ne réfléchit pas et se précipita dehors sans que Tatiana n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

* * *

Geek était dans sa chambre depuis environ une heure maintenant. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur M. Nounours qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, le gameur entendit que quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Patron. Geek était resté trop longtemps en sa compagnie pour ne pas pouvoir reconnaître son pas entre mille. Patron s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Inquiet, Patron pénétra doucement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Geek ? Tu es là ?

Parfaitement silencieux, Geek ne trahit sa présence qu'avec le bruit de sa respiration. Doucement, Patron, guidé par le bruit, s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans que Geek ne l'en empêche.

\- Geek, qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? Tatiana m'a dit qu'elle t'a tout expliqué et que tu t'es barré en courant.

\- Elle dit la vérité, répondit Geek.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le ton du Patron était aussi doux que celui employé l'autre soir avec la prostituée.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mouais.

\- Si, tu es un héros ! Tu l'es d'autant plus que tu ne t'en vente même pas. Ce n'est pas comme dans les jeux. Tu es bien mieux.

\- Si tu veux. Et alors ?

\- Le premier soir où on était menotté, je t'ai dit que tu ne pensais pas aux autres. Alors que justement si, tu le fais tout le temps !

\- C'est ça qui te gêne tant ? Ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour ça !

\- Mais personne ne sait rien et...

\- Et ça restera comme ça ! Gamin, je suis le Patron, celui qui te terrorise et qui n'a aucune morale. Je suis comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'aide des filles mais ça ne fait pas de moi un héros. Allez, remets-toi de tes émotions !

\- Mais je me sens si bête à côté de toi, si inutile !

\- C'est faux.

\- A quoi je sers alors ?

\- Ton innocence et ta gentillesse m'ont énormément motivé depuis le début. Je te voyais heureux et je voulais que les filles aient ce même sourire. Chaque nouveau sourire était une récompense.

Geek voyait différemment Patron. Sous cette carapace se tenait quelqu'un au grand cœur. Quelqu'un de sensible. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de merveilleux dont il était très content qu'il soit à côté de lui en ce moment-même.

Geek était autant attiré par l'image nouvelle qu'il avait du Patron que par ce qu'il montrait aux autres à longueur de journée.

Patron, qui avait été très inquiet en apprenant le départ précipité de son ami, était heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il le sentait plus serein. Tant mieux.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas si j'allume la lumière ?

\- C'est ta chambre gamin.

Une fois la lumière allumée et les yeux habitués, les deux personnalités se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient très proches. Mais toutes deux ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils se regardèrent. Patron déglutit. Il ne pouvait faire ça. Le petit prendrait peur. Mais le "petit", grâce à une assurance gagnée par cette expérience inédite, osa.

Il s'approcha du Patron et l'embrassa. Ce fut humide et maladroit, mais pour les deux ce fut beaucoup : le premier baiser du Geek. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais Patron ne le repoussa pas et lui rendit son baiser, l'approfondissant.

Geek était tellement content, flottant sur son petit nuage, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de son érection naissante. Patron, lui, si.

\- Je te fais donc tant d'effet gamin ? sourit-il.

Geek rougit. Le sourire de Patron s'accentua. Il était réellement impressionné par le comportement nouveau de son ami. Lui si timide, si pleurnichard, voilà qu'il prenait des initiatives. C'était plaisant. Mais son côté prude et sensible le charmait tout autant. Il se colla contre Geek qui sentit lui aussi contre une cuisse l'érection de son interlocuteur.

\- Oh !

\- Comme tu dis !

\- Mais alors... Tu veux que... qu'on le f-fasse ?

Il était si adorable que le Patron l'aurait mangé tout cru s'il avait pu le faire.

\- A toi de voir. Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je ne force jamais personne.

Geek était à la fois heureux et inquiet.

\- C'est que... Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je vais te décevoir et...

\- Il y a toujours une première fois à tout, gamin. C'est sûr que de ton côté ça ne va pas être sensationnel, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tu verras, je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs, comme ça, tu ne seras plus un novice.

\- Par ce que tu voudras recommencer ?

Patron soupira et retira ses lunettes. Son regard se posa sur Geek, qui se sentit fondre.

\- Oui, Geek. Ça fait déjà un moment et ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours a renforcé ce sentiment. Mais je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler comme ça, mais je vais te le dire quand même. Je tiens à toi.

Dans l'esprit de Geek, il y eut comme une explosion, un feu d'artifice de joie, des papillons qui volaient dans tout son corps tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'empara de lui et qu'un sentiment de plénitude le traversait. Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était réel. Le regard de Patron était si doux ! Geek sourit et se lança.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Patron l'enlaça et l'embrassa à nouveau. Geek se sentait prêt.

Cette nuit-là, il offrit sa première fois au Patron. La première fois d'une longue série.

* * *

**Review ? :3**

_**"Nous deux dans la morgue,**_

_**Nous deux sur le cercueil,**_

_**J'ai tâché le linceul,**_

_**Toi et moi pour toujours tu ne seras jamais seule !"**_

**Mathieu Sommet, tu devrais juste sortir un disque avec tes instants panda, je l'achèterai aussitôt !**

**N'hésitez pas à me retrouver dans _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ et _Petit problème de concordance_ !**


End file.
